


Unexpected Places

by egocentrifuge



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Joellis - Freeform, M/M, like not non-con but sex in exchange for job opportunities so still pretty grody, mention of implied casting couch stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egocentrifuge/pseuds/egocentrifuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was too much to hope blowing you would finally shut you up," Joel says, and he's smiling, and he's on his knees, and this is real, how is this real?</p><p>"You're going to blow me?" Adam asks. He's rewarded with another gust of air and has to claw at the door behind him to avoid grabbing at Joel.</p><p>"I am," Joel says, infuriatingly mildly, then he has the gall to fucking smile up at Adam. "Though I have been, have been informed I don't have to, which is always something you want to hear before putting a dick in your mouth."</p><p>The question that's been pressing at Adam's mind finally makes itself known, escapes his mouth without giving Adam a chance to consider whether now is really the time to ask.</p><p>"You've done this before?" he breathes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Places

Adam isn't sure what he expected sex with Joel to be like, but stuttering and flinching and Joel generally making things as difficult as possible had definitely featured in Adam's fantasies, even the weird ones.

That's why it takes him a long moment to realize that Joel pressing him back against the office door and dropping to his knees without preamble isn't a daydream--it's actually happening, Joel is actually undoing Adam's belt and palming Adam's dick through his jeans with deftness that never, that never occurred to Adam to anticipate.

"Joel," he says helplessly. Joel looks up at him almost absently, not pausing in his mission.

"Adam," he says. "What's ah--I was going to say _what's up_ but that seems like a line in a bad porno." Joel punctuates his point with a breathless laugh and pulling Adam from his boxers like he's completely at ease with the dick in his hand and Adam's laughter seems inappropriate but _holy shit,_ Joel.

"You don't have to," he starts, then forgets what he was saying entirely when Joel strokes Adam's length with a twist in his wrist that feels a lot like a personal attack on Adam and his life choices.

Rude. Fucking rude. Adam has made great choices, choices that have landed him here, with Joel on his knees in front of him licking his lips as he sizes up Adam's boner and oh, okay, Adam can see why he should maybe reconsider.

"Joel," he says again, and then, "Oh, motherfucker," as Joel's laugh sends warm breath skittering along his dick.

"It was too much to hope blowing you would finally shut you up," Joel says, and he's smiling, and he's on his knees, and this is real, how is this real?

"You're going to blow me?" Adam asks. He's rewarded with another gust of air and has to claw at the door behind him to avoid grabbing at Joel.

"I am," Joel says, infuriatingly mildly, then he has the gall to fucking smile up at Adam. "Though I have been, have been informed I don't have to, which is always something you want to hear before putting a dick in your mouth."

The question that's been pressing at Adam's mind finally makes itself known, escapes his mouth without giving Adam a chance to consider whether now is really the time to ask.

"You've done this before?" he breathes.

This time Joel doesn't laugh, doesn't smile, just meets Adam's pinched eyes with a quiet consideration that makes Adam's chest tighten.

"What, sucked dick?" Joel says, so casually it hurts. "I, I worked in Hollywood, Adam. I had _dick sucking_ in my CV."

Adam's struck by an image of the Joel he remembers from his acting reel, a Joel with a red scarf and a loose blouse and more angles to his face, especially with his cheeks hollowed around the cock of some casting agent--

"Do you, you don't--" Adam starts.

"If you tell me again that I don't have to blow you I'm going to have you fired, Adam," Joel says firmly, eyebrows knit together in a frown. Adam gazes at him worriedly, trying to figure out how to articulate why--what the problem is--

Joel's expression softens in apparent understanding and then his hand is tightening around Adam's dick, stroking him back to hardness with deftness that suddenly makes sense.

"I want to," Joel says. "I, don't ask me why, but I--I, yeah."

Adam is pretty sure that this is _A Moment_ but Joel licks his lips after he says it with impeccable timing, which makes Adam's dick lurch, which draws Joel's attention, which means that Adam doesn't get the chance to ask if Joel kisses on the mouth before he's licking up the underside of Adam's dick and--and--and what was he worried about, again?

Joel laughs and then he's taking Adam in his mouth and sucking him in earnest and it's--okay, it's, it's over a lot more quickly than Adam expects but _holy fucking shit,_ Joel hadn't been joking when he'd said he could put this on his resume. Adam has a brief moment of panic when he feels his balls tighten and doesn't have the chance to warn Joel but then Joel's taking him deeper than Adam had known was possible outside of a porn set and Adam is--is literally coming down Joel's throat.

"Easiest way to do it," Joel says in response to Adam's gasped _holy shit,_ wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Can't taste anything, unless you burp, and then--well."

"Holy _shit,_ Joel," Adam repeats weakly. He likes to think he chooses to sit down but it's more like his knees give out slowly and deposit him in front of Joel.

"You're being melodramatic," Joel laughs, but when Adam extends his arms Joel shuffles forward to accept the hug, to pet Adam's hair almost absently. It feels nice, though, especially with the adrenaline easing out of Adam's limbs, so he doesn't complain about being treated like an animal and contents himself with breathing in Joel's scent... okay, kind of like an animal.

That's of course, when Joel decides to speak up.

"You know, I almost went into porn--"

Adam's laughter interrupts him.

"You're fucking with me," he says, he _hopes,_ but Joel's contemplative hum says otherwise.

"It wasn't bad--I, I knew a guy, he had a home-video type thing going--"

"No," Adam says. "No, you're not--you're not doing this to me."

"I still have a copy of it on, on VHS, if you--"

Adam leans back to look at Joel incredulously and finds Joel smiling down at him with a wicked gleam in his eye. It's--it's hard not to look at Joel's mouth, with how widely he's smiling, with how, how infuriating his dimples are, and normally it wouldn't be an issue but their faces are really close and Joel _had_ just blown him and Adam, Adam really wants to--

"You know, you know what's gayer than kissing a dude?" Joel asks. Adam's forces himself to look away from Joel's lips, to meet his eyes as Joel continues.

"Sucking a dude's dick," he says, almost conspiratorially. "C'mon, I, I did that bit, you need to--"

Adam cuts him off by kissing him. And, okay, it's not the best kiss Adam's ever given--he kind of mashes his nose against Joel's, and his lips hurt from how hard he'd gone in for it, but as quickly as Joel breaks off he's leaning in again with the proper tilt to his face and a hand in Adam's hair and, and--

"I think this is gayer," Adam admits against Joel's lip, and Joel's gasping laughter steals the words from his mouth.

"You, you haven't sucked dick yet," Joel says, and the way he's--he's still cradling Adam's head, and it, it feels like a promise.

Adam braces himself and blurts the question before he can lose his nerve.

"Do you want to come over?"

Joel's nose wrinkles. "No," he says shortly. Adam's heart sinks.

"My bed's bigger," Joel adds. "And there's not a fucking cat to, to watch."

"Watch what, Joel?" Adam asks, only slightly giddy. Joel drags his gaze back from the middle distance to survey Adam.

"Whatever," he finally says. It shouldn't send shivers down Adam's spine, but it does. He leans up to kiss Joel again, and they kiss languidly for a minute before Joel pulls back to complain about his knees.

"You didn't actually do porn, did you?" Adam asks as he helps Joel up. He gets a smirk in return and a kiss that makes his beard curl.

"You'll have to find out," Joel says, then, "mother _fucker,_ remind me that I'm, I'm too old for surprise blowjobs the next time I, I try that."

"Okay," Adam agrees readily.

~~He doesn't.~~

**Author's Note:**

> find me at egocentrifuge.tumblr.com


End file.
